kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Gaim Chapter
is the third installment of ''Kamen Rider Ghost: Legendary! Riders' Souls!, featuring the debut of the Kamen Rider Gaim Ghost Eyecon and Ghost's Gaim Damashii form. Plot Frey summons Lord Baron and Sagittarius Nova and orders Lord Baron to fight Ghost. Lord Baron appears before Takeru and Akari and Takeru transforms into Ghost to fight Lord Baron. During the fight, Lord Baron asks Ghost why he fights. Ghost tells Lord Baron that he fights to protect people. Ghost proclaims that as long as he keeps transforming, he will be able to fight to protect people. Suddenly, the Orange Lockseed flies toward Ghost, and Ghost changes into Gaim Damashii and finishes off Lord Baron. Before he dies though, Lord Baron tells Ghost to keep seeking the strength he desires. Takeru and Makoto seem confused thinking that the Legendary Rider Eyecons are not meant for them. Later, Freya is seen with other Legendary Rider Eyecons (Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, Blade, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Kiva, Decade). At the end, Xibalba is seen. Characters Kamen Riders Allies *Akari Tsukimura *Frey *Freya Villains Cast * : * : * : * / : * : * : m.c.A·T Guest cast * : Suit actors *Kamen Rider Ghost: *Kamen Rider Specter: *Xibalba: ? *Lord Baron: ? *Sagittarius Nova: ? Ghost Eyecons *'Eyecon Used:' **Ghost ***Ore, Gaim **Specter ***Double *'Damashii Used:' **Ghost ***Ore Damashii, Gaim Damashii **Specter ***W Damashii Errors *When Takeru transforms to fight Lord Baron, when the transformation announcement for the Ore Eyecon is heard, the Specter Eyecon's activation announcement, while muffled, can be heard as well. *When Ghost inserts the Gaim Eyecon, the "Kaigan" sound is heard before the lever is pushed into the position for that sound to be played. DVD release The complete Kamen Rider Ghost: Legendary! Riders' Souls! was released to DVD on April 28, 2016, exclusively featuring the Last Chapter: 1 & Heisei. Notes *'Closing Screen Ghost Eyecon' **Ghost Eyecons ***Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, Blade, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Kiva, Decade, Double, Gaim, Drive *'Count at episode end ' **'Takeru's days of life remaining:' ? **'Heroes' Eyecons left:' 0 **'Legend Rider Eyecons left:' 3 **'Eyecons in Ghost's Possession:' 2 (Legendary Rider Eyecons) **'Eyecons in Specter's Possession:' 1 (Legendary Rider Eyecons) **'Eyecons in Necrom's Possession:' 2 (Heroic Eyecons) **'Eyecons in Frey's Possession:' 13 (Heroic Eyecons) **'Eyecons in Freya's Possession:' 10 (Legendary Rider Eyecons) **'Eyecons currently missing:' 3 (Legend Rider Eyecons) *The area where Ghost fights Lord Baron is the same area in which Kouta first utilized his powers as an Overlord during ''Gaim'' episode 40. *This is the only episode where Specter doesn't assume his default form. *Onari doesn't appear in this chapter. *This is the only time Ghost changes from Ore Damashii to Gaim Damashii. *Ghost is the second Rider, after Fifteen, to use a finisher in a Legend Rider mode with the powers of Gaim. **Although both Fifteen and Ghost used the same powers of Gaim, they both used different finishers: ***Fifteen used the Daidai Ittou. ***Ghost used the Burai Kick. References External links *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hoJ7X8F4GT4 Kamen Rider Ghost: Legendary! Riders' Souls! - Gaim Chapter] on TOEI Tokusatsu Youtube Official Category:Kamen Rider Gaim Category:Web series episodes